thetaswarofhatredfandomcom-20200213-history
Charmaine Haruki
Charmaine Haruki (Dub name: Charmaine Sapphirella) is an OC made by me (SkullCandy-hime) Appearance Charmaine has waist-length, wavy bright-purple hair, and sapphire-blue eyes. Her fringe reaches her mouth, and slightly covers her right eye. She has a large scar on her leg, in a decorative ribbon-like shape. Her casual wear is shown to be a knee-length, black silk dress with silver-plated sapphires decorating it. Instead of sleeves, it just has silver chain hanging around the upper arms. She also wears a pair of black silk slip-ons with a single sapphire on the toes. Her leg scar is clearly visible in this outfit, though she dislikes showing it. Her battle wear is revealed to be an outfit similar to that of a medieval princess. She wears a purple sleeveless tank-top, with gold decorations and transparent purple silk acting as loose sleeves. The top lowers at the front of the stomach, and is connected by a sapphire to a long matching skirt. The skirt is coloured the same purple as the top, and reaches just below her knees with long slits down the sides, revealing a gold mini-skirt underneath very slightly. The skirt's rim is decorated with gold, like the top. She wears a pair of elegent silk ballerinas, with transparent gold silk winding around her legs, revealing her scar. Her weapon is a large, sparkling god rod with the gold spiking out like a flower near the top, and a large sapphire sphere on the top, containing some of the strongest magic power in existance. She also wears a large choker on her neck, that matches her outfit. Personality Charmaine is extremely generous, and will always do her best to help others. She is feared by many, thought to be a brutal and spiteful sprite, though she is actually a graceful and sweet Sorceress. Most people don't like her, and refuse to talk to her, but those who do have instantly got a very helpful and generous new tag-along! She is moderately goth, and somewhat 'emo', though she is very bouncy and enthusiastic at the same time. She hates silence, and is forever desperately making conversation to avoid silence. Charmaine comes across as the type to never get angry though when she's provoked she easily turns violent and spiteful, and she will always stand up for her friends. Skills Charmaine is very good at all fighting types, though her preferred method is magic, and hand / arm combat. Magic * Mirror Hall (hands / arms) * Mizuki Splash (hands / arms) * Feather Twister (legs) Contact * Sakura Slash (hands / arms) * Megami Magic (hands / arms + legs) Weapon/s * Scepter of Sky An extremely rare and powerful scepter, with more powers than imaginable. One wave of this precious killing-machine is enough to send 1,000 people to the grave. * Megami Mask A simple yet deadly weapon, that takes on the appearance of a decorative face-mask. Look the wearer in the eye when they're planning an attack on you, and you'll insantly fall unconcious. Trivia * Her birthday is on the 26th December, same as miiiine~ ^^ * She's 14 years old. * She has a twin, named Zariak, who was born an hour after her, so he was born on the 27th December (Charmaine was born at 11:15PM). Signature and Notes * First OC on this wiki~ Let's throw a paaaarty~! * Sorry about the lack of info, I was kinda stuck for ideas~ ^^ * The picture belongs to my best friend, Kiseki-chan (HirotoObsessedFangirlXD), so please give her the credit for it~! * Please don't steal any of this! It took a really long time! 私を撃つが、私は落ちません。私はチタンです。 22:22, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character